


Savage Love

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Angst, Apartment, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Blow Job, Comfort, Cuddling, Eating out, F/M, Fluff, Grinding, Hurt, Kissing, LadyNoir - Freeform, Licking, Love, Making Out, Nipple Clamps, Pheromones, Restraining, Reveal, Romance, Smut, Vanilla, adrienette - Freeform, basic bdsm, bed, belt, crotchless panties, prereveal, rooftop, sin - Freeform, staff, suit change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: When Marinette's heart is broken by Adrien... she transforms into Ladybug and sits on a rooftop, where Chat finds her upset. He coaxes her to tell him who broke her heart. She tells him that it was a some boy that couldn't be true to her when he still had feelings for Ladybug. He becomes sad when he hears that and thinks of how he just did that to his girlfriend that day. He starts to talk to try and comfort her when she interrupts him by suddenly kissing him. He panics and pushes her away because he knows that she doesn't feel the same. But then she admits that a part of her heart always belonged to him.But later when he puts two and two together and as the name Marinette passes his lips, she panics all over again.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 17
Kudos: 161





	Savage Love

**Author's Note:**

> **I randomly heard the song that's linked at the end of this and plot bunnies went wild. haha So, I hope you enjoy my moment of I need to get this on paper. XD Thank you for reading!!**

Ladybug held her arms around her legs, as she sat on the edge of the rooftop with her chin resting on top of her knees. Tears poured down her mask and her heart felt like it was in a million pieces. She had never felt so broken as she did now after Adrien broke her heart. He had told her that he couldn’t be true to her when he still had some feelings for Ladybug. She sniffed and placed her forehead against her knees, sobbing. 

The sound of boots touching down on wet cement behind her sent a shiver up her spine. She wanted to be left alone. She wanted to just have a moment to think in peace and with the mangy cat beside her, that wasn’t going to be possible. He was distracting and if she was honest a small sliver of her heart liked the little shit. She cleared her throat and tried to calm down, but her heart ached too much. It shattered again, bringing new sobs bubbling from her swollen lips. 

Chat walked up beside her and sat down with his ankles crossed in front of him. He held a red rose out to her and watched her slowly peek up from her knees; before, she went back to burying her face into her knees. 

“What’s wrong, M’lady?” Chat broke off the stem and placed the rose into the side of her bun.

“I want to be alone right now, Chat. Please leave me alone.” Ladybug sniffed and spoke into her lap. 

Chat gently brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “How can I leave you when your heart seems so broken? Tell me princess, who broke your heart?” 

Ladybug sobbed and raised her head up, throwing herself at him and causing him to catch her into his arms. “My boyfriend dumped me. He broke my heart because- because he still had feelings for someone else.”

Chat let her cry against his suit for a moment as he swallowed his own sadness from hurting his girlfriend today for a similar reason. He cleared his throat and touched her chin, bringing her broken gaze up to his. “I’m sorry, bugaboo. He was a fool to leave you, but-”

“What?” Ladybug sniffed as she peered into his peridot cat eyes. 

“It’s better that he was honest with you now rather than later. Think of how much it would hurt more if he would have waited years. Unless you were together for years and I’m just being a jerk. Either way, it’s better that he was honest with you. I mean he could have-” Chat suddenly was silenced by her lips on his. He sighed and touched her lower back as she crawled more into his lap, straddling his hips. He broke the kiss and tried to push her away. “No, we need to stop. This isn’t okay. You’re hurting is all. This- this isn’t right. I love you and you don’t- see me that way. This is wrong.” Chat blushed and rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to fight the broken woman in his lap.

Ladybug touched his cheeks and ran her gloved fingers into his messy blonde hair. She ran her fingers up to his cat ears and rubbed behind them, causing him to melt in her hands. 

“I’ve always had something in my heart for you. Some sort of affection for you, mon chat.” She placed her forehead against his and he parted his lips as he softly moaned from her pets. “I’ve been blinded by another and- and I’m sorry that I’ve hurt you.” 

Chat licked his lips and began to purr from her fingertips massaging behind his ears and along his scalp. “Are you serious or is this your broken heart talking? Because if you’re serious I need to know now.” He slowly peered up and locked his hungry gaze with hers. 

“I’m serious, kitty.” Ladybug whispered and within moments of the words leaving her lips he had his hands on her ass and his lips on hers. 

She gasped and moaned as she rolled her hips against him, brushing her lips against his in a hungry kiss. She could feel his arousal through his skin-tight suit and his claws bit into her skin as he clung to her. His warm tongue ran along hers as he purred from deep within his chest. 

She ran her hands down to his neck and around to the bell, falling back and yanking him down with her. Chat caught his weight on one palm and her head with the other before she could hit the rooftop. 

“Careful, m’lady.” Chat panted against her lips and moaned as he grinded his hips between her thighs.

She moaned, wrapping her legs around his hips, and slowly slid down his golden bell. She slipped her gloved hands beneath the tight leather, feeling his muscular pecs and shoulders. She softly mewled as she squeezed his shoulders and he flexed to show them off. She whined and he smirked as she tilted her head back, allowing him to slowly lick up her neck with his warm tongue. 

“How creative can you get with your suit design?” Chat panted against her lips as he continued to rock his arousal between her thighs, causing her to moan and brush her pussy against his hard cock. 

“You do know who you’re talking to right, chaton?” Ladybug smirked and poked him on the tip of his nose. 

“Oh of course. How could I forget?” Chat peered through his long lashes and gripped her chin, with one side of his lips curled up into a smirk to showcase a sharp canine tooth. 

“Well then, close your eyes kitty. No peeking.” Ladybug watched him lean down to press his lips against hers, dipping his tongue between her lips as a bright red light flashed around them.

She softly moaned and hugged him closer with her legs as she rolled her hips against his as her suit changed beneath him. 

Chat broke the kiss and panted with his eyes still closed, “Can I open my eyes, m’lady?” 

“Yes, chaton.” Ladybug ran her bare fingertips down his cheeks and cradled his rough chiselled jawline. 

Chat slowly opened his eyes and peered down at her. Her long hair was cascading around her shoulders and she still had her familiar red and black spotted mask. But as his eyes scanned further down her body, his heart pounded faster in his chest. He lost all words as he sat back on his heels and she let her legs slide down the back of his muscular thighs. 

He looked over the black choker around her neck that held a red oval jewel in the center and how it showed off her collarbones. The sweetheart neckline of her red and black corset top showed off her rounded breasts and made him whimper. The two inner front panels were solid black while the rest was a bright red. She had red gloves that went to the middle of her upper arms and came down to a point along the top of her hands and tied around her middle fingers to keep them in place. His eyes slowly ran down to her red see through panties that had black lace along the edges and had black lacing down the front, where her smooth skin peeked through it. He purred from deep within his chest as a black lace garter belt ran around her hips with black straps that ran down her slender thighs to clip onto a pair of black thigh-high stockings. 

Ladybug smirked up at him and lifted one of her feet from beside his knees. She pointed her toe and gently touched his shoulder with it, keeping him back right as he was about to pounce on her. Chat reached up to touch her ankle and turned his head to peer at the cherry red stiletto on her foot. The corner of his lip curled up as he growled and showed off one of his fangs. 

“Kitty want a taste?” Ladybug teased as she watched him become almost animalistic.

“Kitty wants more than a taste.” Chat’s chest rose and fell as he slowly feasted on her with his eyes only. 

“Oh really?” Ladybug lowered her lashes and raked her teeth along her bottom lip as she watched him lick his fang. 

Chat slowly searched from her eyes to her swollen lips and back again. “I want the whole damn woman.” 

“Ooohhh, big words from a big bad kitty…” Ladybug shoved him back with her heel and sat up to grab his bell, yanking him closer. Her warm breath feathered along his lips and his breathing came out harsh, as he peered down desperately wanting to kiss her again. “Do the words match the man beneath the suit?” 

Chat smirked and gave a short laugh, “Why don’t you find out for yourself?” 

“Well then… why don’t you redesign your damn suit then, pussy cat? Show me what you got.” Ladybug challenged him and he suddenly captured her lips. 

He broke the heated kiss, leaving her breathless. “Be careful what you wish for, bugaboo. You might not be able to handle the man in the suit.”

“Ohh… you’re  _ cock- _ y now, are you?” Ladybug sat back on her forearms and looked him up and down. 

“Never, m’lady.” Chat winked at her and she closed her eyes as a neon green flash blinded her.

She opened her eyes and choked when she saw him with a black leather collar around his neck and a big golden bell dangling from it. His hair was messy with cat ears sitting in it and his familiar black mask sat over his glowing peridot cat eyes. Her gaze ran down his muscular pecs, sculpted abs, and followed the ‘v’ at his hips. She bit her bottom lip with blushing cheeks as her gaze ran over the tiny black shorts. Steel eyelets ran along each side of his arousal and strands of black leather lacing criss-crossed over the bulge accentuating it. She softly moaned as she reached out to run her fingertip down the straps of thin leather lacing and he caught her hand with a fingerless gloved hand. She gasped as she stared at his leather glove and how it wrapped around his wrist and fastened with a silver buckle. 

“Where’s your tail? Aren’t kitties supposed to have tails?” Ladybug smirked up at him as she gathered more of her courage. 

Chat brought his other hand from behind his back and produced a long leather belt with silver hardware. “Right here, wonder bug.” 

Ladybug whined as he took her other wrist and gently touched her chest to lay her back more. He let her wrist go and grabbed his silver staff from behind his back. He held it above her face and leaned over her with his weight braced on his other hand that was holding his belt. It was wrapped around his fist and she swallowed hard as she peered up at the glowing pawprint on his staff. 

She gasped as he suddenly pressed the button and the staff shot out both ends and slammed into each side of the rooftop, holding it in place over her face. 

“Chaton.” Ladybug panted as she felt herself getting wetter between her thighs. Heat pooled in her lower stomach as she began to wiggle her hips. “ _ Please _ .”

Chat sat back on his heels and ran his hands up her thighs, grabbing her hips and yanking her down until her ass hit his thighs. She gasped and moaned as she rolled her hips. 

He ran his hands up her stomach and along her arms, spreading his thighs and making hers do the same. He peered down and watched her panties part, showing off her glistening pussy. “My my, aren’t you full of surprises?” He purred and growled from deep within his chest. 

“I like to keep it exciting.” Ladybug teased and gasped again when he grabbed her wrists to put them above her head. 

“So, do I.” Chat unwrapped the belt from his fist and grabbed her wrist as he sat back on his heels again. “How about you give me a safeword?” 

“Model.” Ladybug let the word spill from her lips and he choked for a moment and cleared his throat. 

“Model it is, m’lady.” Chat wrapped his belt around her wrist and placed it down with the tail still in one hand. He wrapped the other end of the belt around the staff and then around her other wrist; before, he buckled them together. “Is that okay?” He checked to make sure it wasn’t too tight. 

“Purr-fect, chaton.” Ladybug licked her lips and tugged at her binds that were causing her wrists to be crossed over one another. She slowly parted her thighs for him again, causing him to growl as he sat back on his heels. 

He rolled his body as he fell onto his palms and slowly thrusted against her with his arousal, running his tongue from her bottom lip to flick her top one when she parted them. Her breasts pressed against his chest as she moaned.

He kissed down her chin and along her neck, as he trailed open mouthed kisses down to her chest. Chat slowly swept his warm tongue along one swell of her breasts and reached up to pull down one of the cups of her corset, freeing her breast from the leather material. She gasped as the cool night air caressed her nipple and made it peak. He slowly swirled his tongue around it as he reached up to detach his bell. 

“What are you doing?” Ladybug panted and moaned as she heard something click open while his lips wrapped around her nipple and sucked hard. She closed her eyes and raised her hips as she suddenly felt something cold slide around her nipple and jingle. 

“Nipple clamps. Like I said, I too like to keep it exciting.” Chat winked at her and she groaned as he dived back down to lick and nip over to her other nipple after he tugged the other cup of her corset down. 

Ladybug gasped and pulled at his belt as she clenched her fists and tried to seek relief by rubbing her pussy against his arousal. Chat lifted his hips out of reach and she whined as he slipped the second clamp onto her other peaked nipple. He flicked each tiny gold bell that dangled from her breasts and purred. 

He attached his bell back onto his collar and ran his index finger down between the valley of her breasts. “Now... what should I do with you now that I caught you, little-  _ bug _ ?”

Ladybug whined as she peered up at him with a desperate expression. “You could fuck me to start.” 

Chat choked and smirked down at her, “In a hurry are you?” 

“Chat, we’re on a rooftop in the middle of Paris.” Ladybug stared at him unamused and he tugged on her nipple clamps, causing her to stop talking and gasp out a moan. 

“I want to savor my prey.” Chat ran the tip of his nose between her breasts and down her body, settling between her thighs. 

She whined and raised her hips when she felt his warm breath blow along her wet folds. “Chaton…  _ please _ . I beg of you.” 

“Do you wanna cum?” Chaton ran his soft fingertip down her wet slit, causing her to whimper. 

“ _ Yes… so much, yes…” _ Ladybug whimpered as he slowly circled her swollen clit with his fingertip. 

“How badly do you want my tongue on your wet pussy? Although, from the way you’re dripping between your legs? I can tell how badly you need my cock buried inside you.” Chat brought his lips against her clit and purred, sending vibrations through it. 

She gasped and arched her back as she trembled all over. “I’m begging you, chaton. Please…” 

He slowly licked up one side of her wet folds from her tight entrance. She shivered from her head to her toes and gasped as he dipped his tongue into her entrance and ran it up along the other side of her folds. She whined and raised her hips, begging for more. 

He flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue and gripped her hips in his hands. “How’s that feel, m’lady?  _ Purr- _ leasing?” He purred and it sent a vibration through the tip of his tongue to her clit. 

She whined and the air was suddenly filled with a sweet scent that had Chat’s pupils dilating. The scent invaded his senses and caused him to growl with a stronger need to claim her. She gasped as his nails dug into her hips and his tongue and mouth began to hungrily devour her pussy more than before. She yanked at the belt as she spread her legs further for him, rocking her hips against his mouth as he lavished her with his tongue. 

He curled his tongue inside her entrance and moaned as he hungrily trailed open mouthed kisses up to her clit where he licked and sucked on it. She cried out as her whole body trembled, tensed up, and let go with a mind-blowing orgasm that only intensified the sweet floral scent emanating off of her. 

He became more wild, hungrily kissing up her body and tearing at his bottoms, shoving them down his hips as far as he could. He kicked them off from his steel toed boots and crawled up her body to grab onto the bar. She peered up to see his throbbing cock over her face. A drop of precum fell from the slit and she parted her lips to catch it, moaning. 

“Service me, please.” Chat begged with glowing wild green eyes and barely waited for her to nod before he placed his cock into her mouth. 

She moaned and took him to the back of her throat, as he thrusted into her mouth with his fingers tugging on her hair. He peered down with a hand gripping his staff while the other gripped her hair as he pounded into her mouth. She hummed and moaned, causing vibrations to run through his cock. He panted and groaned as he got close. 

He quickly pulled out before he came and climbed down her body. 

“Fuck me, please. Do it. Make me yours! Chaton, fuck me hard.” Ladybug called out and he growled as he grabbed her thighs, spreading his as he settled between them. 

He slowly pushed her thighs up against her body and lined his cock up with her wet entrance. He eased the tip in, causing her to gasp and moan. More of the sweet floral scent came wafting around him as he slowly sank into her with a deep moan. 

“ _ Shit _ \- ah-hah-” Chat was starting to become dizzy and more aroused from her scent. “-why do you smell so damn good?” 

“Pheromones.” Ladybug gasped as he started to pound into her, causing the wet sound of her pussy to echo out around them. 

Chat wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned to to bite her neck as he thrusted into her faster. She rolled her hips to match his thrusts, causing his cock to rub against her g-spot. She clenched her hands into tighter fists as her moans came out in short bursts. 

“I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum. Chaton. I-” Ladybug’s voice came out breathless as she peered at his cat ears through her lashes while he lavished her neck. 

Chat licked up to her earlobe and nibbled on it, “Then cum for me, m’lady.” 

Ladybug tensed up and suddenly shuddered as she came hard. “AH! CHAT!” His name echoed across the rooftops of Paris and caused him to purr. His purr ran through his whole body, causing his cock to vibrate within her and his pelvis to vibrate along her sensitive clit. She quickly worked up again and came a second time. 

Chat pulled out and grabbed her hips to suddenly flip her onto her stomach. He grabbed her hips and yanked her up onto her knees, slamming into her again from behind. 

She gasped and moaned as he growled and leaned down with his chest pressed against her back. He nipped her shoulder with a canine tooth and she gasped out a moan as he sped up his hips, thrusting into her with hard pumps. 

“I’m gonna- cum.” Chat sped up faster and her thighs spread further as his did. 

She gasped and moaned as she felt his thighs tremble and flex; before, he let out a low groan as he came with each slower thrust. They were harder and more controlled, shoving her into the ground with each one. He reached around her hip and placed his fingers over her swollen clit, running quick circles on it until she was bucking her hips and cumming a third time. 

He pulled out and fixed his bottoms; before, he flipped her back onto her back. He reached up and undid the nipple clamps first, kissing each reddened nipple with his lips and placing her corset back in place. He then straddled her hips and went to work undoing her wrists from the staff. She sighed and panted as he brought her wrists up to his swollen lips, kissing each one. 

He gently rubbed the feeling back into them and put the belt back around his hips. He then reached up to push the pawprint button on his staff, causing it to shoot back into itself before setting it down beside them. 

“You okay?” Chat got off her lap and held out his hand to help her sit up. 

“Y-yeah.” Ladybug licked her lips and looked him up and down. 

“So… pheromones, huh?” Chat softly laughed and ran a hand through his damp hair. “Hell of a surprise.” 

“Yeah- I- uh- I didn’t know that would happen.” Ladybug softly giggled as she panted the words past her swollen lips. “Look- Chat- tonight-” 

Chat placed his finger over her lips and shushed her. “It’s okay. We don’t need to talk about it. I know you don’t really love me.” 

“I- I didn’t say that. I just- I am hurting like you said and- this- this can’t happen again.” Ladybug watched his cat ears bow down and covered her eyes as a green light flashed. She opened her eyes to see him back in his familiar suit. She sighed and closed her eyes to call her usual suit as well. 

“I get it. You love someone else and he broke your heart. You can use me. I don’t mind. At least I had you for a moment. At least I felt wanted for one moment.” Chat stood up and turned to leave, pulling his staff from his back. 

“NO! Wait!” Ladybug ran after him and caught his wrist.

“What is it?” Chat slowly peered over his shoulder at her with a saddened expression. “I’ve been hurt twice today, but I deserve it. So whatever you’re going to say? Lay it on me. This cat can take it.” 

“Chaton.” Ladybug peered up at him with a pleading expression and stepped closer to nuzzle his bicep with her cheek. 

“No, seriously. Be honest with me. I hate liars, much like a girl I know. So, if you’re gonna hurt me? Do it now. Sooner the better. Like I said. Better than hiding something for years, right?” Chat sniffed and Ladybug shivered at his words. 

“The boy loved Ladybug and not me.” She burst out and Chat’s back bristled. 

“What?” He slowly turned to face her and watched her peer down at their feet.

“I said… he couldn’t love me because he felt it was unfair because he loved Ladybug still.” The words spilled from her lips in a flurry and Chat swallowed hard. 

“Today?” Chat couldn’t think of anything else to say. He had just told Marinette that he couldn’t be with her anymore due to still having feelings for Ladybug and here was Ladybug talking about a similar story. 

“Mm-hm. Today. Before patrol. I left his apartment and transformed in an alley nearby and you found me here.” Ladybug sobbed and Chat backed up from her, tripping on a crack in the cement. “What?” She slowly peered at Chat, who had fallen onto his ass with his hands beside his hips. 

“He- um- hm…” Chat brought a gloved hand to his mouth and covered it as tears fell down his mask. “He have blonde hair… green eyes… wearing a black deep V-neck tee… tight jeans… black belt… black sneakers... impeccable style… fancy apartment… fancy car… silly… charmer… idiot?” 

Ladybug thought for a moment with her arms crossed over her chest and nodded. “Yeah, yep, all but the idiot part. He’s smart… and sweet… and kind… and has a huge heart. He cares about everyone and isn’t afraid to stick up for the ones that are wrongly accused… like-” 

“Marinette?” Chat slowly peered up through his messy bangs at her with blushing cheeks. 

She gasped and nearly tripped as she stepped backwards. “No. I- I don’t know her.” 

“Marinette.” Chat spoke her name again and she sat down and brought her knees to her chest, hiding her face in her knees again as she hugged her legs. “Mari?” 

“No. Stop it.” Ladybug shook her head and Chat crawled up to her. 

He settled in front of her and gently touched her hands with his. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m so sorry I hurt you.” 

“No, you’re not.” Ladybug sniffed and shook her head. 

“I am sorry. Princess, look at me.” Chat softly spoke to her and she slowly peered up at him with swollen red eyes. “I am so sorry, Marinette.” 

“You’re not… I know you’re not…” Ladybug whined and Chat scooped her up into his arms. 

“C’mon. Let’s go to your place, alright?” Chat pulled his staff from his back and extended it when she nodded to give him permission. 

Chat took off across rooftops until he landed on the balcony of her apartment. He set her down and she dropped her transformation to unlock her door and let him inside. 

“Are you sure?” Chat stared at Marinette and watched her weakly nod. 

“I don’t want you to go. It’s okay.” Marinette sniffed and crawled into her bed. 

“May I?” Chat closed her paned double doors and pointed at his mask. 

“Be my guest, Adrien.” Marinette finally spoke his name and it caused a pain to rip through her chest again. 

She grabbed her old cat pillow and sobbed into it as a bright green light filled her bedroom. She felt the mattress dip behind her as he crawled into her bed. 

“I’m really sorry.” Adrien whispered against her hair as he gently touched her back. 

Marinette rolled over and yanked her cat pillow up to smack him in the head with it. “I’M SO ANGRY AT YOU! YOU’RE SUCH AN ASS SOMETIMES!” 

“I deserve that, but I didn’t know you were- I didn’t know you were also m’lady.” Adrien tried to reason with her as he blocked her cat pillow that was currently bashing into the side of his face. 

“WOULD IT HAVE MATTERED?” Marinette screamed at him and hit him one last time with her massive cat pillow, causing him to groan. 

“No, no it doesn’t matter. I don’t  _ care! _ I just didn’t want to hurt you by still loving someone else!” Adrien’s voice came out exhausted as he ripped her cat pillow from her hand to fling it off the bed and onto the floor behind him. 

Marinette gasped at him and crossed her arms over her breasts. “You threw my kitty! How  _ dare _ you!” 

Adrien flung his head down, gripped her pink comforter and burst out laughing. 

“Take that back, Agreste.” Marinette pouted and he peered up at her. 

His shoulders trembled as he laughed harder, gasping for breath. “Seriously? You throw me all over damn Paris!” He gestured out the closed paned doors with his hand. 

“Pick him up and put him back on the bed.” Marinette stared at him and he sighed and climbed off her bed to grab her giant cat pillow. 

He gently placed the cat back along the back of her bed and sat down. “There. Happy now, little bug?” 

“Yes. But not with you still. I still hurt.” Marinette peered away from him and rubbed her upper arm with her hand. 

“Love bug, I didn’t want to hurt you. I couldn’t live with myself if I loved another while I was with you.” He gently reached out and took her hand from her upper arm. He rubbed his thumb along her knuckles and watched her slowly peer into his eyes. “Do you understand?” 

“I do, but I also… it  _ hurt _ Adrien.” Marinette wailed as she burst into fresh tears again. She didn’t think it was even possible to cry this much. 

“Marinette. I love you. Wholeheartedly love you. I want to get to know you, entirely. No more secrets.” Adrien warmly smiled and intertwined their fingers, bringing the back of her hand to his lips. “Promise.” 

Marinette sighed, took a deep breath in and let it out. “Fine. No more secrets.” 

“Good.” Adrien let go of her hand to fall back onto her cat pillow. “You still have this thing.” 

“I do. Don’t judge me. He is my favorite kitty in the whole world.” Marinette laid down beside him and pet the cat pillow with her hand in a loving manner. 

“Rude! I thought I was your favorite kitty.” Adrien feigned being insulted and she rolled her eyes. 

“You’re my second favorite kitty.” Marinette teased and watched his lips part. 

“I am insulted, m’lady. You wound me so.” Adrien touched his chest and flopped onto his back with his forearm over his eyes. 

Marinette burst out into a fit of giggles over the overly dramatic man sprawled out on her bed. She scooted closer and poked him on the tip of his nose. “Boop!” 

Adrien peeked from under his arm and smirked at her. “Dorkasaurus.” 

“Lamesaurus.” Marinette teased and squealed as he grabbed her waist and yanked her on top of himself. 

She giggled as he held her against himself and attacked her with kisses. “ADRIEN!” 

He softly laughed and his kisses slowly turned into sensual ones on her neck, causing her to gasp. She took his hands in hers as she peered down into his smoldering emerald gaze. 

“You’re really my kitty, aren’t you?” Marinette sighed as she searched his familiar eyes and how they became more obvious when his blonde hair fell in front of them. 

“I really am.” Adrien licked his lips and searched from her eyes, to her lips, and back again. He bent one knee up and shifted his hips between her thighs, causing her to gasp and clear her throat. 

“The man that was fucking me on the rooftop was you?” Marinette tried to put two and two together. 

Adrien softly laughed and shifted his head on her pillow. He sighed and licked his lips, “yes.’ 

“The guy that tied me to his staff and had his way with me… that was you?” Marinette searched from one of his eyes to the other and watched him roll his eyes. 

He suddenly rolled her onto her back and settled between her thighs, putting their hands above her head. “Wanna watch me do it again outside the suit? I have a belt and your headboard here has a place to restrain you. And I’m sure you have some form of clothes pins around here to hang up your laundry in the bathroom to dry. And I don’t need- mmph.” 

Her lips were suddenly on his, making him shut up and lose all of his thoughts. Her tongue skirted along his as her lips brushed against his swollen ones, causing him to forget his name and hers. He sighed and sank against her body, pressing her into the mattress. 

Marinette broke the kiss and smiled up at him with a warm gaze. “I don’t need toys,  _ chaton _ . I just need you.” 

Adrien let a purr emanate from his chest as he bent down to capture her lips again, letting go of her hands to cup her face and grind his hips between her thighs.

He held her face and rested his forehead against hers. “I love you Marinette. You’re sweet, kind, loving, clumsy, cute, smart, and make everywhere we go feel like home. You’re creative and amazing. I don’t deserve a woman like you, but yet here you are… taking me back after I broke your heart to pieces.” 

Marinette shook her head and sank her fingers into his hair pulling him back down into a love filled kiss. “It doesn’t matter. It’s okay. I- I understand. I’m sorry that I didn’t see you were Chat before. I’m sorry that I was so stupid.” She placed kisses on the corners of his lips before she brushed her lips against his in a full kiss. 

Adrien moaned against her kiss as her tongue dipped between his lips. He felt her hands slid down his neck and along his pecs. Her fingers made their way to the hem of his shirt and he held himself up on his palms, bringing a hand behind his shoulder to grab his shirt and tug it over his head and onto the bed. 

Marinette gasped as she ran her fingers over his muscular pecs and down his sculpted abs until she reached his belt. “Idiot.” 

Adrien softly laughed as she undid his belt and unsnapped the button. He felt her slowly undo the zipper and he shoved down his jeans. “Like I said… he’s an idiot.”

“Yeah well…” Marinette slipped her hand down the front of his tight red boxers, running her fingers along his hardened length. “She’s not much smarter than him.”

Adrien laughed harder and heard her giggle. His laughter slowly faded into a deep moan as he thrusted against her exploring hand. 

“God, I missed this.” Marinette sighed as he leaned down and kissed along her neck. 

He kicked off his shoes, socks, and jeans. They tumbled onto the ground as she moaned and felt his fingers skirt up along her stomach, pushing her thin white tank top up. She quickly grabbed the hem of her top and yanked it up and over her head. 

Her breasts bounced free and he softly groaned as he ran his hand up to cup one, caressing the swell in his palm. He pinched her nipple and tugged on it, causing a moan to escape her lips. He brought his lips over to her other nipple, licking and sucking on it until it formed a tight peak. She hissed and moaned as she raised her hips to press her pussy against the back of her own hand that was busily playing with his hard cock. 

“I missed it too.” Adrien spoke, breathlessly, as he began to kiss down her body. 

Her hand slipped from his cock and she brought her hand beside her hips, gripping the blanket as he curled his fingers beneath the band of her pink joggers. She whimpered as he licked around her navel and trailed kisses down; while, he pulled her pants down her hips and thighs. 

She kicked them from her legs and he sat back on his heels, hooking his thumbs into the band of his boxers. He slipped them down and shifted on the bed to remove them from his ankles. She licked her lips and watched his cock flex and spill precum from the tip. She sat up with her legs spread and flicked the tip of his cock with her tongue, tasting his salty arousal. Adrien shuddered as she hummed and sat back on her forearms, licking her lips. 

Adrien crawled up her body and lined himself up between her thighs, sliding into her as he settled on top of her. He wrapped her up in his arms and grazed her hair with his fingertips as he kissed her and slowly pumped into her. 

She gasped and moaned softly against his lips as he made love to her. She gripped at his back with her nails and wrapped her legs around his hips as she rolled her hips up to meet his. 

Adrien ran his tongue along hers and poured all of his love into her as they slowly moved in tandem. He felt her muscles tense up and her heels dig into him and within a few more thrusts, she burst out in a delicious moan as she came around him. He brushed her hair back in a loving manner and kissed her forehead, cheeks, and lips as he rode out her orgasm. 

“Gorgeous.” Adrien sighed as he got lost in how she looked like a Goddess in the middle of her climax. 

She suddenly hid her face as she became embarrassed, and he touched her chin to bring her gaze back to his. 

“Don’t be embarrassed. You look absolutely stunning.” Adrien leaned down to capture her lips again and she ran her hands up to cradle his face as he sped up his thrusts and shuddered as his body flexed. 

Marinette moaned as she felt his cock swell within her and flex with each release as his breathing came out in harsh pants with each pump of his hips. His lips, staying locked on hers. He rode out his orgasm and clung to her as she softly hummed and he collapsed on top of her. 

He embraced her and didn’t want to let her go. He loved her so much and he was scared that if he did? She would disappear. 

“Hey.” Marinette felt him tremble on top of her and she ran her hand along his rough jawline, bringing his broken gaze to her satisfied one. 

Adrien’s bottom lip quivered before he peered down and burst into sobs, causing tears to fall onto her breasts. 

“Adrien? Chaton, what’s wrong? Talk to me. Hey.” Marinette tried to bring his gaze back to hers and he wouldn’t look at her as he pulled out of her and got up to grab something to clean her up with. 

He silently cleaned her up and put his jeans back on, not caring to refasten them. He sat at the foot of her bed with his thighs spread and his elbows rested on his knees with his fists in his hair. His back shivered as more tears silently fell. 

Marinette crawled across the bed to him and gently touched his shoulder. “Adrien?” 

“I’m sorry.” Adrien spoke in a voice that was barely audible. 

“Stop. Stop apologizing, please.” Marinette wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her chin on his shoulder, running the fingers of her left hand through his hair.

“I can’t.” Adrien took his hands from his hair and peered down at them. “I hurt you. And I’m scared that if I sleep? I’ll wake up in my bed, in my lonely apartment, and- and it’ll have been some crazy dream.” 

Marinette shook her head. “No.” She placed kisses on his jawline and cheek, hugging him tighter. “No, Adrien. It’s not a dream. I’m really here and I don’t want you to go. I want you to stay. As long as you like. Stay. Please.” 

Adrien burst into tears again and held his side as he placed his hand over his eyes, crying harder. 

“Adrien… Come to bed. Lay down with me.” Marinette gently coaxed him with her voice. “Please. I’ll make breakfast in the morning. Just come lay down with me. I promise I won’t leave.” 

Adrien slowly nodded and more sniffling sobs escaped from his lips as she moved and he shifted to lay down on her bed. He rolled onto his side and curled up with his knees to his chest as he brought his thumb to his lips, nibbling on the side of it. 

Marinette settled beside him and threw the blanket over them; before, she took his thumb from his teeth. She kissed his hand and scooted closer. He brought his legs down and she wrapped her arm around him and snuggled her face into his chest. 

“I love you, got it? All of you.” Marinette sighed into his chest as she felt him tremble and loosely wrap his arm around her. 

“I- lo-ve you too.” Adrien’s voice wavered in the middle of it and his grip got a little tighter around her. 

“I’m not going anywhere and neither are you. I promise you that.” Marinette reached up to draw calming circles on his chest and heard him sigh. “It’s okay.” 

Adrien nuzzled his nose into her hair, breathing in her scent. “Okay.” 

“Now. Try to sleep. I’ll make your favorite in the morning.” Marinette sighed into his chest and heard him mumble against her hair, as she reached up to run her fingers through his damp hair. 

“Pain au chocolat?” Adrien kept his eyes closed as he cuddled her. 

“Pain au chocolat.” Marinette repeated and heard him softly moan. She giggled and he softly laughed. “There’s my chaton.” 

“I love you, m’lady.” Adrien mumbled as he began to fall asleep with her fingers massaging his scalp in small circles. 

“I love you too, kitty.” Marinette slowly fell asleep in his arms, letting her fingers still in his hair and slide down to hold his face. 

**Written and inspired by:**

[ **Savage Love by Jason Derulo & Jawsh 685** ](https://youtu.be/gUci-tsiU4I)

  
  



End file.
